


[Podfic] Two Points - by Speranza

by Podphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podphile/pseuds/Podphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look," Sherlock began again, "you keep saving my life. And touching me," and hm, that wasn’t as conclusive as it had seemed in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Points - by Speranza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209320) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Runtime: 17:06

Dropbox link found here:

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/us2ulmw0a3wbosz/Two%20Points%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0>

Mediafire: 

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oo9aalqvakvdmg4/Two_Points_Podfic.mp3>

I feel pretty good about this one :)  Many thanks to Speranza for allowing me to podfic this story.  It was a lot of fun.  And to consulting_smartass for her encouragement and helpful audio editing resources.  Enjoy!


End file.
